User talk:Roranoa Drake II
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Catalonia will never be three page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 15:33, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Chats broken on my phone, so I may be a while Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Missed all the fun as usual. --Jojo risin' (talk) 18:19, July 6, 2016 (UTC) re: yo Done. 15:53, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Custom JavaScript on the Wiki That's fine with me. I'll send in the request later. I don't know how much help I'll be since I don't know much about code, but I'll see what I can do. I imagine having it could be useful. 20:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Done. 23:40, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I just heard back from staff and they enabled it. What kind of scrips do you want to add? 03:25, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Adding emotes is pretty easy. Just put a link to the picture here with the format *image url **text to trigger The image scales automatically so the size doesn't matter. 17:00, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I saw it, unfortunately I have to found some time to dedicate to it. P.S.: plz add a link to your signature! :D leviathan_89 20:29, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Why would you want to upload them now? The images have specific files so you either update them or upload them as new file that would serve no purpose. But maybe I didn't get what you wanted to do. I think it's best to upload them when we change them. Just ping me a couple days before so I can crop them. leviathan_89 10:09, August 24, 2016 (UTC) But you also said you wanted to keep it as a surprise, didn't you? Planning ahead is fine, so what about I upload those images on an image hosting site like imgr so you will have them at hand reach? leviathan_89 15:23, August 24, 2016 (UTC) * I fixed the background issue, you can put the slider on the main page now. If you still see the issue, hard refresh and clear your cache. * I uploaded the images here at File:Cap 685.png and File:Cap 733.png. When the time comes that you want to change the slider, just update this image and this one. "Preview" is the one shown normally on the slider, while "background" is the one showed as background when you click on it and open the "slide". Maybe we could update only "preview" and leave the classic one for the "background"? Well, your choice. * I didn't exactly get what you meant with "changing the slider color"... what color? The "highlight color" when hovering the links? That's define by the line .portal_body a:hover { color: #fdd600 !important; text-shadow: 2px 2px 2px #000 !important; } :on MediaWiki:Common.css (on the bottom). * The "snow code" is this one, ping me when you want to add it for the EN wiki. leviathan_89 09:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea what cause that issue. The colors are all set in Common.css. leviathan_89 11:14, August 28, 2016 (UTC) I saw and I'll take a look, however it's best to create an ad-hoc image: * the chapter image is way bigger then needed therefore is a waste of loading time (on insight, maybe the slider "preview" images should be scaled down to improve loading time, but whatever). * you need to add a transparency, otherwise you cannot read the text. If you still want to use that image I'll see what I can do. leviathan_89 12:48, August 28, 2016 (UTC) re:Thanks No problem. It's not like work on the slider could mess up this wiki any more than we already have. 06:34, August 29, 2016 (UTC) It's ok to use a png, but first you have to understand what's the pro and cons of both: * PNG are uncompressed images, therefore they don't "lose" informations aka quality. This is the reason we prefer them on the OP wiki since images in the articles will be in full quality even if someone open them at full resolution. * JPG are generally what's used on the web since they are more lightweighted being compressed. However they lose a bit of quality. In our case, you are using File:Zou Arc7.png which is a 925x840px and 2 MB (!) file for a module which is 300x132px. See the waste? CSS will load the **full** picture then rescale it. Not also the image is bigger then what's meant to be used in, but also the proportions are different therefore part of it will be cut. That all translates in all wasted space and loading time. You don't see it loading because the first time you load it the image will be cached, try to clear your cache and you will see it. A background image doesn't have to be in full quality simply because you cannot open it and you will only see at that resolution, that's why usually JPGs are used for that. There is also an online tool to compress PNG whcih has a "lossy" and "lossless" mode. I'll upload and resize the image. leviathan_89 16:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) See, I achieved the same result with a 156 KB image. leviathan_89 16:41, September 24, 2016 (UTC) re How do i join? Meshack (talk) 01:21, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Unable to join because I was late Meshack (talk) 01:26, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Uploading the image should also automatically update the slider as far as I remember. (can you please fix here your signature or add a link? :P) leviathan_89 15:03, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :Also, iirc that was the image I prepared... if that's so, it should be get to go! so when you want to update the slider just upload that image over the old one and it should be done. Not even need to change the css. leviathan_89 17:00, September 30, 2016 (UTC) You can just upload it yourself, since I also don't know if you want to update only the preview image or also the slide image. leviathan_89 18:50, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Discord Hell yeah. Give me a few minutes.